Cat and Mouse in Partnership
by SuperAlex64
Summary: After watching a movie that his cousin had sent over, Blabber Mouse developed a bit of a fear of his best friend and partner. Can Super Snooper set things right?


**Man, do I hate writer's block? These was so much I wanted to write but, I couldn't. Stupid writer's block.**

**At least, I got this out of my to-do list, about time, too**

**Title reference: A Brothers Grimm fairy tale**

**I tried to write this differently than normal because of writer's block**

**Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse belong to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

**_'Verily, that is the way of the world.'_**

The bold, blood-red lettering appeared as soon as the film faded to black as the film's haunting theme began to play over the end credits. The poor viewer, a small grey mouse dressed in a blue fedora and a white trench coat, was shakily cowering behind the couch. This film, loosely based on an old fairy tale, was easily one of the most terrifying things he ever laid his eyes on. He didn't want to watch it but one of his cousins had directed it and had asked _him _of all people to preview it before it hits theaters. Why should he? He's no film critic, he's a detective, for crying out loud! Their cousin, Doug's the film critic, why not ask him to watch this nightmare of a story?

"_'But no, he said,_" the mouse remembered, "_'You'll learn something about the facts of life,'_ _the film director claimed."_

Learn what? All the film showed was that cats will deceive you, even if you try to make friends with one and will probably just eat you in the end. What could he possibly learn from this-?

Oh, now he got it. His best friend and partner was a cat, a reddish-brown cat who tended to wear a green deerskin cap and a white trench coat. Sure, he's the one who in command while he, the mouse, follows his orders but so what. Well, his family was rather shocked and especially horrified when they learned of this partnership as it was almost unheard of. Sometimes, he hated his ancestors.

Whatever, it was late and he had to get up bright and early the next morning for his job. So, it was time for this little mouse to get some shut-eye.

Oh, if only.

Because of that movie, he was tossing and turning, suffering from this nightmare.

_There he was walking into the office where he and his partner worked and noticed him staring at the wall with his arms behind his back. So, naturally, the mouse greeted him as cheerful as can be._

_Big mistake._

_Without looking at him, the cat said his hellos but there was something about his voice. Something rather malicious. Slowly, he turned to face his mousy partner, and the mouse saw the nasty gleam in those green eyes with those eerily slit pupils-._

_"Wait, since when did his pupils look like that?" the mouse asked himself, frightened, watched as his partner slowly walked up to him, long, black claws extending, smiling with white fangs shining through._

_Was it just him or was this cat growing taller? No! He's shrinking! The cat licked his lips but, when __he tried to reason with his friend, the mouse found he couldn't speak, his voice came out in squeaks! Suddenly, the cat pounced and-_

The mouse shot up out of bed, screaming his head off. Soon his screams faded into loud panting and then he glanced at his clock. Groaning, he fell back into bed, covering his head with his pillow, as he still had hours to go before it was time to wake up.

The next morning, the mouse went to work and Mr. Coffee unfortunately couldn't save him from his exhaustion. Somehow managing to walk into the building without collapsing, he entered the office and there the cat stood, staring at the wall with his arms behind his back.

The mouse, nervously gulping, managed to croak out his greeting to which, the cat gladly returned, though he looked at him, oddly.

This naturally scared the poor little mouse as he was reminded of both the nightmare and the horrid movie. Now, the cat was walking up and put his paws on his partner's shoulders.

Now, the mouse was whimpering as the cat asked, in a concerned voice, "What's wrong?"

In a sudden fit of terror, the mouse revealed everything: the movie, the nightmare, his fears. Though, his friend's reaction was... unexpected.

He laughed, he laughed at his friend's fears, somehow reassuring him, causing those fears to melt away. After all, sure his friend's a cat and his ancestors would naturally chase his but, it's time to get with the times and leave those old superstitions behind.

Feeling better, the mouse decided that he should have a little chat with his film-making cousin.

* * *

**I blame me having writer's block on this. See ya later, dudes (Soon I hope.)**


End file.
